


I Dance With Death

by AuroraBorealisrave



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Death, F/M, I would be surprised if yall actually like this, Idk future smut maybe, Idk it's shit, If yall want me to continue this lemme know, It's obvious, Romance, Selina is jelly, Sexual Tension, Violence, Wow, it's there, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBorealisrave/pseuds/AuroraBorealisrave
Summary: Everytime their lips touch, he felt like he was burning. She was the only reason why he felt like this.(Idek what I'm doing anymore...it's shitty)





	I Dance With Death

Gotham towers overhead with its alluring darkness, intimidating anyone who dares to come and sleep within her. A city filled with sins and nightmares, she was like a siren, calling out to her victims, luring them in with a promise to shelter them, only to lie and cackle in absolute glee. Just like a certain villain laugh that echoed through his mind and always plagues his thoughts. 

He signed himself up to become the hero that Gotham needs and recognized in his early years. Becoming feared by the criminals by being the one thing they fear the most, darkness and bats.

Ironic isn't it, it merely makes her laugh as she flips through the pages of the book that floats right before her. Humming thoughtfully to herself about the man, who dresses himself up as a bat and scares the enemies away. At least it did her favor, kept her resting, having to find said enemies was easy enough yet their victims souls were harder since they were constantly on the move and that all she needed to do was her job. She knew she was on the grid of his, though not fully quite on it since she was able to keep herself under the radar. She knew that the man barely had information on her since she can easily slip away like a ghost in the night. 

Quiet and all. Disappearing from the face of the earth.The godfather clock chimed loudly making her smirk mischievously. Her hand closed tightly around the arm of the chair in a white knuckle force. It slowly cracked under the pressure. 

“It's game time…” she purred

His icy eyes swept over the siren city, with his expressions unreadable hidden underneath his mask. The occasional roars of thunder and clashes of lightning, rain harshly pelting against his suit. The cold wind of Gotham breath nipped at him, barely flinching at the breeze. He was ready to turn himself just for the night after he finished his second round, til he heard it an brandish of agonizing screams filled with pain and whimpers. 

He swivels around, rushing to the sound of snarls and screams. He watched in silent horror as soon as he came upon the scene, watching a black wolf tear into the jugular of a grown man, who was sobbing in absolute fear. Eyes wide as he stared towards the cloudy weeping sky, begging for the lord above to help him, only to get a hiss of venom from a voice that echo in the alley.

“He will not help for what you have done, you were given chances, only to throw them away for your lust of murder.”

The man screams louder as the wolf bites harder into his neck, he wails before a deafening snap echoes in the air. Batman stumbles back a bit from the edge of the building, bile leaps into his throat. He was never one to be nerved by the scene of blood but it deeply nerved him, what he witnessed reminds him of that day. The trauma creeps itself up on him, making his vision blurry, brief flashes of the memory made him choke on his spit. He inhales deeply to settle himself and moves back to the scene. Only to see the man body was not there anymore. the wolf was certainly gone yet there stood a lonely woman...in black?

She wore a long veil over her face, he swore he could feel what felt like a smirk radiating underneath the black veil. His expression harden at the sudden appearance of her before grunting,

“Who are you?”

The light giggle floated past his ears, making his heart stop. It sounded innocent but there something lurking underneath it, something dark hid itself in there somewhere. He blinks, reeling back in slight surprise when she appeared right before him. Her hand grabbed the veil and slowly pulls it back from her face. Lightning flashes, giving him a brief vision of a skull. Her soft lips were close to his, her eyes burned through his soul. His heart pounds against his chest, breathing erratically. Everything felt heavy on him, it became stuffy, it was smothering him. Crushing what felt like every bone in his body, making him mushy.

“I am the one you fear in life…” she whispered seductively

Her eyes glow eerily, an petite elegant hand came up and lays itself on his chest. Her other hand rested on his cheek, scorching him. He growls softly, trying to break himself free of her nonexistent spell she put on him but she was luring him in more. Getting closer towards her lips, he couldn't stop himself, his body and mind screamed at him to turn away, that she was not something to mess with. Til she said the one word that made his blood run cold.

“Death…”

Her lips clashes with his, making him go rigged right there, a neverending high burning fire raged inside of him. His skin was melting underneath his suit, his insides twist and turned. She pulls away from his licking her lips, she hums softly. He tries to dip back in but she tap his lips with her pointer finger, she starts speaking, all he heard was the blood rushing throughout his body and his ears. His vision was so hazy, his mind was cloudy. He couldn't think correctly, he merely nods at whatever she had said. There was a light pressure of a feather pressed against the corner of his lips. 

His senses slowly came back to him, the crushing sensation had lifted off him. Blinking rapidly to clear the blurry vision. He realizes she was no longer standing in front of him, he looks around to see where the woman in black had gone, coming up empty handed. He growls in anger by letting his guard down yet he stops when the words from earlier starts echoing in his mind. He had agreed. Agreed to become Deaths love.

_**“Do you wish to become my love? If so then you are only mine and mine alone…”** _


End file.
